


A regret

by heloflor02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Frisk's First Run, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: When Frisk ends up having a dinner with their new found friend Sans, they started to regret some places they went.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the first part of a comic made by Friskandmisc with Toriel singing the song “Here comes a thought” from Steven Universe.

Frisk was sit at a table of the MTT restaurant in Hotland. They had traveled for some time now and was more than happy that Sans invited them to eat. When the two settled themselves, Sans only asked them what they wanted before falling silent. Now, Frisk had a plate full of food. As they started eating, Sans looked at them with a caring smile before starting to talk.

 

“So. Your journey's almost over, huh ? You must really wanna go home. Hey, I know the feeling, buddo.”, At that, Frisk raised their head, looking at Sans with their mouth full. He smirked before continuing. “Though...maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. Down here you already got food, drink, friends...is what you have to do really worth it ?”

 

Sans stayed silent for an instant, letting Frisk thinking of what he just said. It was true that they were feeling good down here, way more than on the surface. But they wanted to know what was at the end of the line. They wanted to meet the King and to know more about what happened to the others humans but at the same time...They knew that they would miss Papyrus and they wanted to try to befriend Undyne, even if she refused to see them. They also wanted to know more about Alphys.

 

“ah, forget it.”, Sans suddenly said. “I'm rootin' for ya, kid.”

 

He stopped talking again he looked away, seeming lost in his thoughts. Frisk could see a bit of blue on what would be his cheeks if he had skin but they decided to ignore it and started eating again.

 

“Hey. Let me tell you a story.”, he was looking at them again, his smile a bit bigger than before. “So I'm a sentry in Snowdin forest, right ? I sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest, there's this HUGE locked door. And it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes.”

 

_Is he talking about that weird door on that frozen corridor ?_

 

Frisk's thought was interrupted by Sans who was still rambling.

 

“So one day, I'm knocking 'en out, like usual. I knock on the door and say “knock knock.” . And suddenly, from the other side, I hear a woman's voice.”, Frisk froze. They wasn't expecting him to say that, not at all.

 

“Who is there ?”, instead of having a ridiculous and bad made voice, he sounded as if he wanted to make an actually good voice.

 

“So, naturally, I respond : “dishes.”.

“dishes who ?”.

“dishes a very bad joke.”, he winked at that.

 

“Then she just howls with laugher. Like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. So I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. She's the best audience I've ever had.”

 

As he was talking, Frisk was slowly stopping to eat, putting their cutlery aside and feeling more and more sad. But Sans wasn't stopping talking.

 

“Then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says “Knock knock !”. I say “whos there ?”.

“old lady !”.

“old lady who ?”.

“oh ! I did not know you could yodel !”

wow. Needless to say, this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. But she told me to come by again, and so I did. Then I did it again. And again. It's a think now. Telling bad jokes through the door. It rules.”

 

He looked away again, a big smile on and some blue on his face, clearly it being a blushing. Frisk could easily tell that he liked-liked that lady. They didn't feel hungry anymore and, without them realizing it, tears started to form at the corner of their eyes.

 

Sans looked at them, not noticing their sadness. “One day, though, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. “If a human ever comes through this door could you please, please promise something ? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not ?” Now, I hate making promises. And this woman, I don't even know her name. But...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity you can't say “no” to.”

 

As he turned away again, Frisk felt their tears rolling down. They remembered a place with purple walls, a place with a kind and welcoming monster that they called their mother, a place where they had to fight to leave...They started to sniff.

 

“You okay there kid ?”, Sans was looking at them, surprised by their look.

 

“I...”, they wiped off their tears. “Yes, I'm fine.”

 

“Welp.”, he stood up. “I wanted ta tell you something about your protection but you don't look like you could stand the joke.”, he came close to Frisk, ruffling their hair. “Guess that's all then. Take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you.”

 

And then he was gone, leaving Frisk alone. They stared at the ground for a minute, in tears again, and then pulled out their phone. They dialed Toriel's number, waiting for an answer.

 

**But nobody came.**

 

They started to run out of the restaurant, running for an hour, still crying, until they reached the Ruins' door. They started to loudly knock.

 

“Mom ! Are you there ? Answer me ! I..I'm sorry for leaving you ! ...please...I didn't mean for it to happen...come back...please...”

 

On the other side, only dust could hear them.

 

 


	2. Alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another version I imagined for the ending. Warning : there is even more angst than the first one and some mentions that could be seen as gore.

“One day, though, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. “If a human ever comes through this door could you please, please promise something ? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not ?” Now, I hate making promises. And this woman, I don't even know her name. But...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes has an integrity you can't say “no” to.”

 

As he turned away again, Frisk felt their tears rolling down. They remembered a place with purple walls, a place with a kind and welcoming monster that they called their mother, a place where they had to fight to leave...They started to sniff.

 

“You okay there kid ?”, Sans was looking at them, surprised by their look.

 

“I...”, they couldn't stop the flow of tears.

 

“Hey. C'mon kid, don't make that face.”, Sans stood up and walked to them, putting a hand on their shoulders. “What's wrong ?”

 

“I...”, they tried to talk but could bring themselves to. They ended up clutching Sans' hoodie, sobbing. “I'm sorry !”, they cried.

 

Sans stayed surprised, not moving as the kid sticked to him. After a time, he shook his head and put a hand on the kid's hair. “Whaddya mean, you're sorry ?”

 

He waited as the kid got some of their composure again. They looked at him in tears. “That lady...I...she helped me...and I...I...I killed her !”, they broke down crying in Sans' hoodie again. They could feel that Sans froze.

 

“You...what ?”, he stepped back to see them in the eyes.

 

“I...she didn't want to let me go ! And....and I didn't know what to do ! She...”, they looked at the ground. “she told me to fight...I...I didn't think...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...”

 

They stayed like this, looking a the ground and crying, until Sans suddenly hugged them.

 

“Kid.”, his voice was serious. “can I ask you something ?”

 

Frisk made a agreement noise.

 

“If you could undone your actions 'cause somebody gives you the occasion, would you avoid killing her ?”

 

“I..”, they quietly sobbed. “I would.”

 

“You promise ?”

 

“Yes.”, they returned the hug. “I promise.”

 

“Good.”, his voice was darker.

 

Suddenly, Frisk felt an immense pain in their chest. When they looked down, they saw that Sans planted a sharp bone in their back. They started to feel their HP getting lower and some blood coming in their mouth. Almost paralized by the pain, they looked up to see Sans' face. He wasn't smiling, looking at them with a severe expression.

 

“Hope that you're better at promises than me.”, he said before removing the bone.

 

Frisk felt themselves falling down, leaving behind them a dead body with a floating soul. When the others monsters saw the soul, they started to come closer with the desire to give it to Asgore but Sans made a wall of bones around it. As the others were complaining to him to let them take the soul, he watched expressionless as it broke. When it did, he teleported to Snowdin's forest, waiting for the human to come hands cleans.

 


End file.
